Pieces of Fallen Hearts
by ajmystro
Summary: Marissa is the love of my life. But when I dream...I see pictures of her...pictures of who I was with her...and as day breaks, and my eyes open, the pictures begin to fade away...and all that's left are my memories of her. Her...Taylor
1. Prologue

Pieces of Fallen Hearts

**Pieces of Fallen Hearts**

**AN**: _Okay people. This is my first O.C fanfic and most of you would know I've only specialized in OTH fics. So I'm a little nervous on the response I would get on this one…that is if I get any (but I really hope I do). So Enjoy!_

**Disclaime**r: _Right…so I don't own the O.C. Wish I did though because then I wouldn't get the damn show cancelled when it was beginning to make actual sense, plus I wouldn't mind having Ben too._

**Prologue **

Taylor sat at the airport and tapped her legs nervously as her eyes searched every where for something or someone. _Ryan would come_ she kept thinking.

He had to

He had smiled at her…a genuine Ryan Atwood smile when he told her he would go to France with her. Taylor had a very crazy feeling that she could have died from her own happiness after he made love to her and said he would meet her at the airport.

So here she was…waiting

She smiled when she felt those butterflies fluttering around her stomach whenever she thought of him. His smile always made her tremble…but it was his eyes and the way they looked at her.

God, how she loved him

Taylor never understood love but she believed that it was real…it was out there…somewhere. For her, it only came too early because she wasn't ready, what with dealing with her divorce with Jean Michael. But when it came in the form of Ryan Atwood, she let it consume her…her love for him was her weakness…her addiction.

In high school, she always thought he was another trouble maker brought to desecrate Newport and at the same time thought he was hot. But she finally got to know him when they met at Berkeley two years ago after he helped her with her divorce.

She stifled a giggle when a though came to her

She remembered all the crazy things she did to get him in the name of her obsession and she fell more in love when it didn't bother him…well it did but not to the point where he would actually run away. Even though he had never told her he loved her…it didn't matter because as long as she was with him…nothing else mattered.

Her eyes glassed over

But Marissa had come back and he had hesitated. It wasn't the first time because he had done it before when Marissa had left Newport to sail with her father. Ryan had been hurt and lost when she met him at school but as time went on they grew closer but that feeling never faded.

That feeling that she was second best. That Ryan would leave her whenever Marissa came back. She always tried not to blame him because no matter how she tried she could never understand his love for her but knew that Marissa was the love of his life. She was competing with Marissa Cooper and was going to lose to her every time.

She clinched her fist on her jean as she tried to keep her emotion in check

Why did Marissa have to be back a day to her vacation with Ryan? Why did it have to now? She placed her hand on her chest as her heart beat faster with fear and anxiety…she knew if she didn't get herself together…she would definitely have a panic attack. Taylor Townsend didn't have panic attacks…she'd rather die.

Then she felt her phone vibrate…and for a second her heart stopped. She took out her phone from her pocket and saw the caller id.

It was Ryan

"Taylor?" he said over the phone.

She paused for a second before she answered. She needed to sound calm. "Hi Ryan…where are you?" she could hear her heart beating so loud.

"Taylor…" she knew that tone. "I'm sorry…"

And just like that everything he said went into deaf ears as she shut her eyes and let the feeling, whatever she was feeling, wash over her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uh huh…"she nodded. "I understand…its okay Ryan…" she really didn't know what else to say.

"Do you need me to come pick you from the airport?" it was condescending

And her eyes flashed and her voice went cold. "No that's alright Ryan…yes…well bye," and she snapped the phone shut immediately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She walked into her hotel room in France…the one she reserved for her and Ryan and sat down on the bed. The view was everything it was supposed to be…beautiful and she knew he would have loved it.

But he wasn't there with her

She heard foot steps outside her door and for just a moment she allowed herself to think it was him…standing outside her door. She didn't allow herself cry in the airport or on the plane…she couldn't.

Until now

When she heard the footsteps walk past her door…it all came crashing down in a heart wrenching sob that hurt physically and emotionally. She curled into her side on the bed as she wept for herself and her heart that has now realized the meaning of breaking to pieces.

She had no one to call…to tell her how to stop her heart from burning…

It was burning and burning…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He came thirty minutes earlier before her and spent the last hour watching her looking for him and it made his heart hurt. No matter how much he thought about it…he still loved Marissa more than he loved Taylor…or so he tried to tell himself. He knew Taylor was a fighter…she never gave up or backed down but some how he knew what he was about do would break her.

But he had to

She deserved better…one day she would see

And somehow that resolution didn't help matters…but he couldn't look at her and break her heart. That was how much of a coward he was.

Ryan Atwood, the kid from Chino…a coward.

As he walked out of the airport, he thought of how much she knew about him more than anyone ever did. That was who she was…she saw and knew what others didn't. His conscience couldn't help but think that she knew he still loved Marissa when he was with her.

He got into his car and picked up his phone.

He heard her pause. "Taylor?" and he wanted to kill himself when he said "do you need me to come pick you up from the airport?" a part of him was glad to hear her cold reply before she hung up.

He placed his phone on the dashboard before staring into nothingness and allowed the tightening in his stomach…and his heart.

He placed his right hand on his chest…where his heart was…and rubbed gently…to ease the pain…

And before he could stop it…a tear slipped from his eye…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Please review!_

_Steph!_


	2. A Day in Our Lives

Pieces of Fallen Hearts

**Pieces of Fallen Hearts**

_Hey everyone…_

_Thanks for all the encouragement… and of course! The reviews_

_I loved them_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it…_

**A Day in Our Lives**

_Seven years later…_

Ryan Atwood narrowed his eyes when the ray of sunlight descended on his handsome face and he turned around while stretching at the same time. He paused when his leg collided with something under his quilt and after a few moment of recognition, he smiled.

"Nicole Marissa…" He growled playfully and a giggle escaped under the blanket. "Don't you have school this morning?" like a rat leaving its hole, a head full of blond hair and a face with big blue eyes popped out from under and his heart soared.

She giggled. "Daddy Atwood…don't you have work today?" she squealed when he grabbed and tickled her mercilessly.

"Say I'm the best father in the whole wide wide world!" he commanded with an evil smirk when he paused to let her answer.

But she was an Atwood. "Never!" and he kept tickling her until she caved in…well only because he said he would buy her a new doll.

Ryan carried her and led them both out of his room and down the stairs. She wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek like she did every morning.

"I love you daddy," she said with a smile that had him falling in love with her all over again.

"Love you too, baby" and he came to a halt when he saw a certain brown haired guy snooping around his fridge. "You know Seth…" Nicole giggled when she watched her uncle bump his head on fridge. "Just because you're my brother and my neighbor…doesn't actually mean you have to come in whenever you like,"

"Dude it's like a war zone in there," he said as he brought out a cartoon of milk. "Summer is going crazy getting the kids ready while trying to finish up her presentation for her save the world blah blah on the computer…"

"And the good husband that you were…"

"Had to split," Seth concluded as he took a gulp of the milk.

"Good morning, Uncle Seth…"

"Morning sweetheart…" Seth said with a smile before he turned to Ryan. "You didn't see Summer, Ryan," he had the decency to look scared. "She was going to kill me…"

Ryan shared a look with his daughter. "Really?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe I let it slip that I needed a ride to work while she was trying to pull Emily's dress down her head and also help Jake with his math's work…" he rambled on. "Is it me or is this milk tasting a little weird,"

"Gee I don't know Seth," Ryan said and Nicole tried to stifle her giggle to no avail. "Seeing as it expired last week," They laughed as they watched him try to choke out the milk.

"You're so silly, Uncle Seth," Nicole commented before her eyes widened at the person she saw standing behind Seth. "Uncle Seth, I think it's time to go home now,"

"Nicky, Uncle Seth is not going anywhere until Cruella Deville lives the building," he said lazily.

"Uh…Seth," Seth looked at Ryan and couldn't understand why Ryan was cocking his head weirdly until he turned around and his heart stopped…literally…just for a second.

"Summer!" He moved away from her…not that he got far. "I just came over to ask Ryan if he could give me a ride to work…"

Summer's green eyes blazed with rage. "Cruella Deville?!" she said it so quietly that it caused Seth and Ryan to gulp…her rage was coming on fast. She turned to Ryan. "Atwood! Why is my Goddaughter not ready for school?" she snapped before plucking Kayla from his arms into hers. Then she turned back to Seth. "You! Out! Now!"

"But Summer…" Seth whined.

"Cohen! Your son needs help with his multiplication table this morning…so get your ass over there!" she snapped. "And for God sake Ryan, put a shirt on and go get ready for work…"

"Bye daddy…bye Uncle Seth," Kayla called as Summer took her up the stairs.

"Bye honey…" Ryan called over his shoulder.

"Bye Kay…don't let her bully you," Seth called.

"Wow. That went over well," Ryan muttered as he made himself coffee.

"Yeah well speak for yourself," then he whispered. "dude, I'm screwed if Jake fails this math's test...which means no 'getting it on' for as long as she wants…" Ryan crunched his nose in disgust.

"Cohen!" Summer Screeched and Ryan laughed as he watched Seth race out of the house as though his ass was on fire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan Atwood got married at twenty-four to the love of his life, Marissa Cooper. After graduating from college and securing a good job, there was nothing else he could do but ask her to marry him.

It was the happiest day of his life when she said yes.

A year later, she got pregnant and though it wasn't planned they were happy and Ryan though it couldn't get any better. To make it even more interesting, Summer also got knocked up, as she put it, by his brother and best friend, Seth Cohen.

They had been happy

Until Marissa went into labor two days after Summer had an early birth.

She died immediately after delivery…and Ryan was broken. They had just decided on what they would call their little girl and two hour later the doctor walks out to tell him his wife was dead. Ryan didn't know how it happened or when but before he could think to stop himself, he sent the doctor flat on his back. In that moment he heard nothing but his own heartbeat…his legs gave out on him and he crashed to the floor and wept.

In his state of mind, he couldn't raise Nicole…he didn't think it was safe to let her anywhere near him. So Seth and summer had done everything possible to make sure she never lacked anything. Until Summer had snapped and sent a home truth in Ryan's way.

"_Ryan, no matter how you think you're not ready…she is still you daughter!" Summer raged._

"_You don't get it!" he snapped right back. "I could hurt her…I'm afraid to hurt her,"_

"_Then don't!" Kristen said as she picked up the bottle of alcohol from the ground and put them in the trash. "Ryan, drinking doesn't make the pain go away, trust me…you could forget for a second but it always comes back much worse,"_

"_Then how do I make it stop," he said as tears slipped from his eyes. "I want it to stop,"_

"_Okay then…" Sandy said as he lifted Ryan from the floor. "First you get cleaned up and you go see your little girl," Ryan hesitated but Sandy held firm. "That's the only way Ryan…trust us," _

And he did…they were right

Nicole saved him

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Some where in France…_

Taylor Townsend sat down on her desk and scowled with menace at her boss…well tried to. Turns out it only made her look cute…that's what her neighbor, Gerry, said.

She loved her job…how could she not. She worked in one of the leading magazines in France and her job was all about her thoughts on relationships…even thought she didn't have a very good record in that department.

But experience has taught her the good and the bad side of love.

Now she was one of the well known columnists in Paris and she loved every minute of it. It hasn't been easy leaving everything in America and deciding that France would have to be the best way to start over. She didn't like running…running away was a form of procrastination.

Taylor Townsend hated procrastination with a passion.

Running away from your problems only made it worse when they decide to come back and bite you in the ass. So she deceived herself in thinking that she wasn't running but starting her life anew…this would be a chance to redeem herself…to find herself again.

Bullshit

She was dumped for a hot blond and then left everything behind because she couldn't face seeing the man that tore her heart to pieces being happy without her…she wouldn't let herself.

Taylor huffed before leaving her desk and placing her butt on his desk…which of course had Gerry being jealous of his damn desk.

"_Changer des bureax avec moi_?" _switch desks with me_. She said as Gerry tried to ignore her by pretending to read through the papers on his desk. But being the Taylor that she was, she snatched them away from him.

He sighed. "_Non_" _No_. He said deadpanned.

"Why?" She wailed as she snapped the papers back on his desk.

"Geez I don't know," He said in his heavy French accent. "Maybe I do not want to see Benoit's face each time I look up,"

"I hate French men!" she proclaimed before settling back on her own desk.

"Of course you do," Gerry replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Zat iz why you married a French man for a month…divorced him and haz slept wiz over three ozer French men in the pas seven yearz, _non_?"

She gasped and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in you…as of now; I am going to start reviewing our friendship,"

"_Quoi Mon Cher_," Gerry said airily as he went back to his work. "Only you would do that…"

Taylor and Gerry always had a relationship where they would mock each other and at the end of the day still be friends. Taylor got her job the same day Gerry got his but there had been some frictions while they were still trying to get the job. When they had got the job, she was in charge of the relationship section that entailed love and sex.

Really who knew those two better that Taylor…especially sex.

Gerry was in charge of the new man ideology that he so happened to think of while he was on his way to work. It so happened that they were going to sit next to each other for the next five years of their lives.

They didn't see that coming…well they sort of did…seeing as their desk were the only ones left.

Gerry hated the fact that Taylor was an American, who could speak his language like breathing air and was as competitive as himself. Taylor hated him just as well…but with better reasons

He hated anime

Seriously who hated anime? After spending two hours telling him the origins of anime and which country holds the key to its perfection…he had the guts to ask if she was on drugs. But as time went on Gerry got used to her ramblings and the fact that she was crazy and she got used to his broodiness and the fact that he was an asshole.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan saw Bullitt coming towards his office and he had a sudden urge to groan. For the past seven years Bullitt had been trying to make Ryan see that man can not leave by celibacy alone. On the other hand Ryan have been avoiding his invitations by claiming that he had been seeing his secretary…that is until they both saw her getting frisky in the back sit of the company's financial manager's car.

That kind of crashed the whole avoiding thingy

"Bang!" and Ryan winced…quite painfully.

"Bullitt…to what do I owe the honor," he saw Bullitt grain and knew he was in trouble.

Bullitt took a sit. "I was just on the phone with Sandy," _oh boy_. "We've decided to take a little action,"

Bullitt and Sandy taking any form action…

One word…

Bad

Ryan sighed and sat down just as Bullitt made himself at home. It was his company after all "Please if this is about me being a virgin…I've got news," he paused. "I'm not," Ryan winced again when Bullitt gave a loud laugh.

"Well said Chino…that's why The Bullitt is going to introduce you to the best women a man can find in Newport,"

"I'm busy,"

"So am I," Bullitt took off his cow boy hat and placed it on Ryan's table. "I hate to remind you Chino but it's been seven years…I've got to tell you, you are one determined bull…"

"I really appreciate the time you spend in describing me as one of the animals you breed in your various ranches," Ryan said with a sarcastic smile.

"You've been hanging around that comic kid far too long," Bullitt said seriously.

"His name is Seth and he happens to be a father of two,"

"And has a wife that gives him what a man needs after a hard day's work,"

"I thought it was food,"

"Of course it's food…but not _that_ kind of food you think, I'll tell you that," he said and Ryan chuckled. "That's not the point…the point is, he has sex…you don't,"

"Way to be subtle,"

"All I'm saying is, I know Marissa was the love of your life but she would want you to have sex…ASAP," he said. "No offence,"

"None taken," he bit off as he loosened his tie.

"So it's settled…I've got something planned," Bullitt said as he rose and Ryan looked at him in shock. "Don't look like that…it's a surprise,"

"That's what I'm scared of,"

"Tonight…8pm and dress casual," he said and called over his shoulder. "I'll send the limo,"

Ryan sighed in frustration as he watched Bullitt leave his department. He wanted to have sex…Hell! He would love to have sex everyday…that is, if he didn't have a six year daughter he had to care for…a job that took so much of his time.

Crap…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taylor entered her two bedroom apartment and was greeted with the fresh smell of croissant. After hanging her coat by the door and placing her bag by the side of the door, she carried the grocery bag into the kitchen and a set of crystal clear blue eyes with sandy blond hair made her heart warm.

"That smells like heaven, Caroline," Taylor said as she placed the grocery bag on the table. "I hope Brian here…didn't cause any troubled like before,"

"Your son iz a good boy, Madame," Caroline said when Brian did a good job at looking insulted.

"Welcome mama," he said with a grin that had Taylor thanking God he had her smile but those eyes…those eyes belonged to someone else.

Taylor went around the counter and hugged him. "_Oh! Je vous ai manqué_!" _oh I missed you_. She said and Caroline smiled at the mother and son, she has been serving for the past year.

Brian rolled his eyes. "_Mama, vous m'ávez vu ce matin,"_ _mama, you saw me this morning_. He said as he waited for Taylor to release him. He wouldn't admit it but he loved the fact that she still hugged him even when he was almost seven…in three days.

Taylor sighed while taking a sit next to him. "_Je sais mais Jái voulu savior juste si vous avez grandi un autre ponce plus grand ou avez ajoute un petit poids…_" _I know but I wanted to know if you grew another inch taller or added a little weight…. _

Brian looked at her in amusement. "Mama you're rambling again…"

"Sorry,"

"And I assure you, mama zat I am still zee same," then he stopped what he was writing and gave her his full attention. "My birthday iz in three days,"

"Really?" she said as she helped Caroline take out the croissants from the oven. "I can't believe I forgot,"

He narrowed his blue eyes at her. "I will take zat az a joke, _non_?" Taylor chuckled at her son and wondered why he acted so matured for his age.

"How old are again?"

Okay it was getting ridiculous. "Mama, I am turning seven in three days…how can you forget?"

She watched him frown and her heart glowed with some much love that she thought she would bust. She knew he was trying to look serious but it only made him look adorable…and proof that he was really her son.

She kissed him noisily on the cheek and placed a wrapped box in front of him. "Happy fort-coming birthday," and his eyes widened in delight.

"But…" he paused and shook his head. "What's in it?"

"Find out for yourself," and she laughed when he hurriedly tore open the box. She could clearly see the sparkle in his eyes as his heart beat in anticipation. "Take your time; it's not going anywhere…"

He gasped and turned to his mother. "You got me a drawing set?!" she grinned at him and he loved her even more.

"You seem to love architecture, so…" she said as he removed the whole set and placed them on the table. "So now you can sketch our house…" but before she could get another word out Brian engulfed her in a breath taking hug.

"_Je vous aime, mama_…" _I love you, mama_. He said with emotion and pulled away. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, baby…"

He grinned…a grin she knew too well "But zis doesn't mean I don't get a real birthday gift, _non_?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brian Townsend woke at three am and found his mother asleep on the couch with books and papers she'd been using lying around her. The smell of coffee was still fresh around the cozy living room…he loved the smell of coffee and he swore to himself that when he was older, he would drink all the amount of coffee he wanted.

That was before he tasted it. He still loved it though

He picked up the blanket that was lying on the side of the couch and covered his mother with it. He gathered the pieces of crumpled papers on the floor and put them in a basket, knowing that she would still want to look at them. Then he arranged the books and papers properly on the table and took the cup of coffee into the kitchen, he washed the cup and left it to dry.

After turning off the lights, he took off his slippers and climbed into the couch with Taylor. She cuddled him immediately he covered both of them with blanket, kissed him on the head and whispered goodnight.

But he didn't fall asleep immediately like he always did.

Taylor asked him what would be the best present he wanted for his big day…and he couldn't tell her. He really wanted to but the words wouldn't come out.

So he lied.

Because somehow he knew how much it would hurt her…

How would she react if he said the best present would be to see his father and little sister? He has never seen either of them…just a picture that he keeps in his wallet…

To remind him…that it wasn't just him and his mother…

Then he smiled despite himself.

He has a little sister. He loved the idea of being a big brother…loved the idea of beating the hell out of anyone who dare to hurt her. He loved the women in his life…

That was why he couldn't forgive his father…even when she said it wasn't his fault…that he never knew about him…

He couldn't forgive him for breaking her heart…

But just once…to make his heart content…

He wanted to see them…just once…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review!

Steph


	3. Author's Note

AU:

**AU:**

_Hi everyone…_

_I was quite disappointment that I didn't get a single review on chapter two…_

_Pls I need these reviews to know if I should continue with the story or not…_

_I want to say thanks to Avecia, whitelilly0989, krisz, XWaltzforVenusX, aqiran…for their reviews on the first chapter…_

_It was dually appreciated…_


	4. Time Will Change Us

Pieces of Fallen Hearts

**Pieces of Fallen Hearts**

_Hey guys!_

_So here's another update…_

_It's short…I know…_

_But I do hope you enjoy!_

**Time Will Change Us**

_The beach was quite too wavy to their surprise but they both loved the feel of the fresh air on their skins and the sand beneath their feet._

"_I can't believe I'm drunk again," she said in a sad tone as she tried to balance herself on her own. "I don't need your help, Ryan," _

"_Taylor…" he sighed in an amused fashion that pissed her off._

"_I don't need you saving me, Ryan Atwood!" she snapped and felt his arms leave hers. She shut her eyes, annoyed at herself for saying that out loud. There was no going back now. "I'm not Marissa…I don't need saving from anything or anyone but you,"_

"_Really?" he asked darkly. "Well then I should have left that asshole to take advantage of you…"_

"_Are you listening?!" she screamed. "We broke up last night, Ryan…"_

_And it had hurt him. "Hey you broke up with me, remember…"_

"_And I'm the one getting drunk," she was crying now. "What does that tell you, Ryan? Why did you let me walk away?"_

_He made to hold her but she moved away and it made him angry. "How the hell was I supposed to know you didn't want to break up with me? Taylor I'm not good at reading things like that…"_

"_I know…I know," she wiped her tears and sighed sadly. "That's why it hurts…you could always read Marissa…"_

"_Don't bring her into this, okay?" he snapped. "This is between both of us…you and I,"_

"_As long as you look at me…you'll keep trying to find her in me," she gasped when Ryan moved to her in swift minute and took her face in his hands. "I can't be her, Ryan…I wouldn't,"_

_He shook his head. "I don't want you to…look at me Taylor…look at me!" she needed to see…why couldn't she see? "Maybe sometimes I think of her, okay? But it doesn't mean I don't want you…I…" but the words got caught in his throat. Why couldn't he say it…he loved her…damn it! Why was it so hard?_

_Taylor confusing his anger at himself for doubt couldn't bare it anymore, so she kissed him and turned away._

"_Taylor…" Ryan called but she just kept walking away._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan eyes snapped opened and collided with the ceiling above him. He sat upright and looked at the clock at his bedside, he sighed when he saw it was only five-thirty in the morning. He raked his hands furiously over his hair, got out of bed, looked in on Nicole and later found himself sitting down in his dark kitchen with a cold beer in his hand.

It was never going to end…the memories…

Sometimes he was scared to close his eyes, not because he didn't want to remember but because he hurt just a little bit worse than before…every time.

He remembered that night with Taylor in his dream…

It felt like yesterday…

She had broken up with him the previous night and he thought it was some kind of joke until she walked away from him. Then he went out to look for her…to tell her she was crazy to think he was going to let her go…but then he found her drunk and being carried upstairs by one of the sorority boys.

Something had snapped…he didn't know what…but something took over him and he found himself beating the crap out of the guy until they pulled him away. He saw Taylor staring at him in a speechless manner which was very rare in her case, so he carried her out of the party and to the beach.

But something had changed that night for them…

He knew they got back together a week after that night but something had changed…he didn't know what but it was never the same…

Ryan rubbed the cold beer on his fore head and sighed.

God! He missed her so much it took his breath away…

And suddenly he felt guilty because he was supposed to be thinking of his dead wife not his ex-girlfriend. He had been happy with Marissa…he knew he was but he know why he always felt incomplete with her. Sometimes, he knew it was wrong, but he looked for a little bit of Taylor in her eyes…just like he looked for Marissa in Taylor's but it was different with Taylor gone. He remembered how his heart skips each time he had someone call France or even spoke French.

He closed his eyes…

What if he had gone with her…'what ifs'…those words have played in his head for years…

Seven years, eight months, three weeks, three days, 6 hours, seven minutes and eleven seconds….

That's how long he has wanted her…needed her…

He knew…he remembered…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taylor stared at her phone…daring it to keep ringing and it did! For the past ten minutes it has been blaring at her…demanding that she answer her call.

Just when she thought that it had stopped, it rang again…

"Mama?" Brian halted when he saw his mother staring daggers at her phone.

"Yes baby?"

"Why are you just staring at the phone?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"Oh just avoiding your grand mother…"she said cheerily.

He chuckled. "_Vous pourriez repondre aussi parce qu'élle sait que vous l'évitez," you might as well answer because she knows you are avoiding her._

Taylor thought about it but then shook her head. "I can't do it,"

Brian sighed and picked up the phone. "_Bonjour Grande mama_…" _Good afternoon Grand mama_. Taylor rolled her eyes she heard her mother's screech through the phone and felt sorry when Brian winced.

"Is that my favorite grand son?"

"I'm your only Grandson, _Grande Mere_?" he said as he rolled his eyes at Taylor. "Mama is here…no, she just got back…oui…" he turned to a Taylor who was glaring at him. "Take the phone, mama…trust me; it's going to go better than not talking to her,"

Taylor took the phone and sighed. "Hello mother," she said dryly.

"Taylor Townsend, I am quite disappointment in you," Veronica Townsend said coldly.

"I'm sure you are,"

"Sarcasm does not suit you, sweet heart…" Veronica heard her daughter's sigh of impatience. "Anyway I have news…"

"Great…"

"I'm getting married!"

Taylor paused. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Taylor…"

"Jesus mum, it's like what now…the fifth time?"

"I will not be insulted…"

"Wow…Julie Cooper must be envious…" she heard her mother's impatience. "Congratulations mum…"

"Thank you sweet heart…I was wondering if you would come home,"

"Mum I haven't been back for your four last weddings…what makes you think I'll come now,"

"Because I want to see my grand son…and you, of course," Taylor rolled her eyes; it was nothing new. "It's been seven years Taylor…stop running…come home,"

"I have to go mum…yeah sure…well bye," she hanged up and looked at her son reading a comic book. "Your Grand mere is getting married…"

"Again," they both said and a smile broke out from their lips. "Grand mere must be sexy, _non_?" and Taylor felt a pang that he had never seen his grand mother.

"Yes, _mon amour_…" she said and kissed his cheek. She walked into the kitchen and paused. "_Voulez-vous rentrer_?" _do you want to go home_?

Brian looked up from his comic book; his heart beating so fast he though he would faint.

"_C'est bon pour dire oui_?" _is it okay to say yes_? Taylor came out from the kitchen with tears in her eyes and in a matter of seconds Brian found himself in her arms.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked as she hugged him closer to her.

"Long enough…do you hurt, mama?" he asked. "We don't have to go if you don't want to…"

"Brian…"

He paused. "But I really want to see Grand mama," Taylor gave him a teary smile; she doubted he wanted to spend his summer with Veronica…though he loved her. "And we don't have to see Papa and Nicole…"

"But you do,"

He nodded. "Yeah…but I don't think I'm ready…it's going to cause many changes," he hugged her again. "I don't think we are ready for changes,"

She hugged him. "Yeah…me too,'

But they were…

That's what scared her…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Steph!_


End file.
